


Раздвоение личности

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Socionics
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Извечная борьба Макса с самим собой. Раздвоение личности и шизофрения присутствуют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раздвоение личности

Ещё в коридоре я сбрасываю пиджак на пол, ленивым шагом направляясь в кухню. Усталость сковывает плечи и шею, вытягивает мышцы в болезненные струны, напоминая о себе в каждом движении. Постоянный недосып уже прочно укоренился в вялости и той пульсирующей головной боли, что порой так и норовит засесть в висках... Почему дополнением ко всей этой прелести служишь ты? Или... я? Отвратно улыбаясь, моё Альтер-эго восседает за столом, проворачивая пальцами бокал коньяка, словно надеясь на то, что он просверлит дырку в столе. Стараясь обращать на него как можно меньше внимания, шествую к холодильнику, чтобы, заглянув в него убедиться в том, что подтверждения и не требовало – жрать нечего. Ну и черт с ним. Хлопаю дверцей, намереваясь гордо удалиться. Но взгляд снова натыкается на зеркальное отражение.  
\- Я всё ещё здесь, ага, - вкрадчиво напоминает он (я?) очевидную вещь.  
\- И что прикажешь делать? – Пожимаю плечами я, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, ибо в душе поднимается тихая злость. – Налить ты сподобился уже и сам себе...  
\- Не будь таким жадиной, нам это не идет... – поболтав коньяк в бокале, он залпом осушает его, чуть поморщившись и снова наполняет до краёв.  
Меня начинает раздражать ситуация, я опускаюсь на стул рядом, с отвращением наблюдая за «собой».  
\- Как же ты отвратительно выглядишь пьяный...  
\- А ты с собой разговариваешь, - парировало отражение, нахально ткнув меня пальцем в плечо.  
\- Вовсе нет. Ты – не я, - отрицательно качнув головой, я беру в руку початую бутылку дешевого пойла, простоявшего с полгода у меня в шкафу, и делаю глоток прямо с горла.  
\- Вот это по-нашему, - растянуло тонкие губы в улыбке отражение.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – Хмыкаю я, переходя сразу к делу. Не светские беседы же мне с собой вести. Тогда уж точно с ума сошел бы...  
\- Тебя, - немного подумав, бросил двойник.  
\- Исключено, - качаю головой я. – Ты уже много раз пробовал заполучить это тело и каждый раз я отказывал тебе.  
\- Было дело... – Грустно вздохнул собеседник, сделав паузу лишь для того, чтобы опрокинуть в себя очередной бокал янтарной жидкости. Тряхнув головой, он проговорил, слегка осипшим голосом, - но ведь ты меня любишь, признай это.  
\- С чего бы это? – Вскидываю я бровь. – Ты – худшие черты, которые я пытаюсь подавить в себе всю жизнь...  
\- А вот и нет... – перебиваю «я» себя. – Я – всё то, что ты так любишь... так... хочешь... и... боишься.  
За длинной челкой опасно блеснули глаза, напоминая мне о том, кто он и по спине пробежал холодок.  
\- Мразь... – я мягко улыбаюсь, ощущая, как пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются в кулак.  
\- Льстец, - приторно выдохнуло отражение, слишком резким движением поднимаясь со своего места и обходя меня нетвердым шагом.  
Я ощутил, как моего уха коснулось горячее дыхание.  
\- Выпусти меня, отпусти... Я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь... Я дам тебе свободу, силу, страсть...  
Его руки легли мне на плечи, настойчиво сжимая их. Я прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая мысли и собираясь с силами. Секунд пять я слушал лишь своё дыхание и клацанье стрелок настенных часов, а потом выплюнул в ответ:  
\- Нет.  
Одним движением сбрасываю его руки со своих плеч, напрягая все мышцы тела, стараясь держать себя в руках. Поднимаюсь со стула, едва не опрокинув его, и обхожу вокруг отражения.  
\- Ты – наглая, подлая, пошлая, своевольная, эгоистичная скотина. Я много лет держал тебя в клетке, как дикую тварь, которой не место среди людей. И там же ты и останешься столько, сколько я смогу тебя сдерживать.  
На несколько вдохов в кухне повисла тишина, которую нарушил мерно нарастающий истерический смех. Ему было смешно... На меня смотрели с интересом и... снисходительностью?  
\- Какой же ты наивный. Ничуть не меняешься...  
Выпрямившись и подобравшись, мой двойник с выражением произнес:  
\- Зато ты у нас образец добродетели, о да... Ты всегда искренний и благонадежный и в ком-ком, а в тебе не должно возникать никаких сомнений... Ты всегда всё делаешь, как надо, да? – Он покосился на меня, словно, действительно ожидая ответа и, уже тише, добавил: - Или нет?  
Меня пробрал холод, до костей, до самых кончиков пальцев. Какой же ты...  
\- Ты им всегда должен, да? – Продолжал мой «собеседник». – Ты должен им, должен сим... Должен был учиться, должен был работать, должен был жениться, должен был быть правильным, должен... ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН, не правда ли? – он ощутимо повысил голос, заставив меня невольно вздрогнуть и отступить на шаг. Почувствовав, что нащупал нужную нить разговора, он продолжил:  
\- Прекращай это, ну же. Ты живешь чужими понятиями... А у тебя ведь есть я. – Он многозначительно ткнул себя в грудь, посмотрев на меня. – Признайся хотя бы себе в своих желаниях... Признай... меня...  
Он обошел меня, встав сзади и шепча достаточно громко, чтобы я мог четко слышать каждое слово:  
\- Ты не устоишь на этой линии. Ты не сможешь всю жизнь балансировать на грани. Есть ты, и есть «должен». И однажды тебе придется выбирать. И что выберешь ты? Себя или их? Нас? Тебе лучше хорошенько подумать и понять наконец-то чего ты хочешь. Иначе выбор сделают за тебя. Так бывает с теми, кто не способен сам решить для себя. Ты позволишь им? – Он снова повысил голос, я отчетливо слышал отвращение и негодование. – Людям, которые не прожили ни дня сами собой? Ты им позволишь решать за тебя, я спрашиваю?  
Неожиданно тихо я выдохнул:  
\- Нет.  
\- Двойник рявкнул:  
\- Не слышу?  
\- Нет, - чуть громче ответил я.  
\- Так-то лучше. Ты знаешь цену этому миру, как и я. Ты знаешь цену их деньгам, их семьям, их улыбкам, моралям, ценностям, словам... – Он злобно сплюнул, - всему этому дерьму ты знаешь цену. Они сами плюют на себя, не позволь нам упасть до того же уровня.  
Отражение сделало несколько шагов в сторону, бросив из-за плеча напоследок:  
\- Ты не готов. Пока что. Я подожду. Когда ты сможешь принять нас такими, какие мы есть. Когда ты сможешь понять меня. Твой мир трещит по швам, и ты это знаешь. Потому что он шит белыми нитками. Прими себя, лишь тогда тебе откроется истинная природа вещей, которые ты уже начал понимать.  
Бесшумно растворившись в воздухе, он оставил меня наедине с мыслями, до боли сжатыми пальцами на спинке стула и начатой бутылкой коньяка. Часы на стене, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжали мерно отсчитывать уходящие «в молоко» секунды. Мир всё ещё жил. Система работала.


End file.
